


За Зевраном

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, переделка песни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Переделка песни "За туманом"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Warden





	За Зевраном

Понимаю это странно, очень странно:  
Я с утра опять немножко Серый Страж.  
И гоняюсь за Зевраном, за Зевраном,  
А квесты меня приводят в эльфинаж.  
Люди посланы делами, они гриндят за деньгами,  
Убегая от реальности в игру.  
А я в Тедасе гоняюсь за Зевраном,  
Догоню и трахну, если не помру.  
Я гоняюсь за Зевраном, за Зевраном,  
Догоню и трахну, если не помру.

Понимаешь, это просто, очень просто  
Тем, кто ДАО раз пятнадцать проходил.  
Ты представь, что это остро, очень остро:  
Архидемон, гномы, эльфы и вожди.  
Пусть полным-полно набиты  
Барахлом мои карманы:  
Стрелы, лириум, запчасти для кольчуг.  
Я гоняюсь за Зевраном для романа,  
Потому что я иначе не хочу.  
Я гоняюсь за Зевраном, за Зевраном,  
Потому что я иначе не хочу.


End file.
